


Hide and Seek

by five2ndrule



Series: Through the Darkness [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Finding Wanda, Slightly A/U because I love messing with canons, Witch in charge, a bit of angst, quick smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five2ndrule/pseuds/five2ndrule
Summary: Wanda goes missing after the bombing in Wakanda, and the team goes out to find her.Slighty A/U because I like messing with cannons, and a bit of angst and quick smut because, well, why not?





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as something else, and then became what it is now. There are probably some problems with it here and there, as I wrote it all in one shot, but I'll fix what I see when I see it. :)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing! There characters aren't mine and I'm not getting paid for any of this. They are super cute together, though! :D  
> Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think.  
> I might add another chapter in the future, I'm not sure yet.

"I'm getting a heat signature from the basement." Tony's voice rang through the redhead's earpiece. "We've got her." he added smugly as Natasha slipped around another dark corridor. She moved through the shadows quickly on her way toward the elevator. The light was off, but she tried her luck anyway.

Why is it always the basement? she grumbled to herself, pushing the button and checking for oncoming threats. "I'm on my way." she called into her radio, her eyes widening a bit as the doors in front of her actually opened. She checked each corner before stepping inside and pressing the correct button.

"Nat, be careful." Steve warned, his voice sounding far away and distorted. "Remember that this is Wanda we're..." and then he was gone, replaced by static and a slight click as her com died.

"Wonderful." she sighed, clicking through dead channels, leaning against the back of the elevator as it started it's decent.

"Hello, Natasha." The voice floated up into her mind, warm and welcoming, the girl's accent drawing out her name beautifully. It made the Russian smile.

"Wanda." she whispered into the empty space. "Where are you?"

"Right where Tony said I am." she sounded amused. "Come find me, Black Widow."

"Oh, I will." Natasha promised. They had been chasing Wanda for months, ever since she went missing after the events in Wakanda. The Russian knew it wasn't her fault, that the bomb would've taken out so many more if the young woman hasn't done what she did, but she also knew Wanda would never see it that way. She blamed herself for their deaths, just like she blamed herself for countless others. She hated that the Sokovian put so much of the world onto her own shoulders, but a part of her understood it too, she herself had been dragging around the same baggage for a lifetime.

The elevator groaned and shifted as it reached it's destination, and she had to steady herself. The doors opened to reveal nothing but a big, dark, empty space, as the lights above her flickered once before going dark themselves.

"Wanda?" she pushed out into the darkness, hearing it echo slightly and come back to meet her.

"Natasha." was whispered in her ear and she could've swore she felt warm breath accompany it, only to reach out and find nothing. "Find me." came from somewhere in the far distance.

This was a game they had played many times, and one of their favorite ways to train. One of them would wear a blindfold, and the other would fade into the background, waiting to strike. She remembered the first time they played, it was right after the witch joined the Avengers. She was beyond powerful, sure, but also erratic and emotional, and the former spy needed a way to teach her to focus. She remembered the unsure look on the young woman's face as her trainer placed the silk over her eyes that first day, but she also remembered the look of pure satisfaction on her beautiful face the first time she actually caught the redhead a few weeks later.

Her laugh was light and contagious, and soon the older woman was joining in. But then her victory smile had shifted into something more, something almost primal as her eyes locked with the green ones in front of her. Natasha felt something pull her forward, and whether it was magic or fate, she wasn't sure, but all she knew was there were suddenly lips crushed against her own, and there was no other place she'd rather be.

"Focus." she heard her lover's laugh dance around her in the darkness as soft touches moved along her fingertips. She closed her eyes and listened. Listened to the nothingness, listened to her own heart pound into her ears. She had missed this voice, this laugh. She had missed this woman. They had been together many times since that first night, yes, but had never made anything official. She often wondered why she let silly fears get between her and telling the young woman how she felt, but this was really not the time for such thoughts.

"Wanda..." she started carefully, taking a few cautious steps forward. "Come back with us. We're all worried..."

"Why?!" she was pushed back slightly as crimson eyes flashed a few feet to the right. "So Tony Stark can have me locked away like an animal?" she growled, her face coming into view as her hands started to glow. "Like some sort of beast?" she floated forward, her eyes never leaving the Russian.

"Steve wouldn't let that happen." Natasha said, bringing her hand out toward the younger woman. "I won't let that happen."

"You cannot stop their fear, Natasha." Wanda sighed heavily as she come back down to stand in front of her former trainer, their faces close and lit from below as her fingers danced between them. "You cannot save a monster." tears came to the surface as her eyes dropped. "Maybe I deserve no better."

"Hey..." the Russian reached out, lifting a chin until green eyes met her own. "You're not the only monster in this room." she whispered, pushing forward until their lips met. She felt the younger woman resist for the briefest of moments, before she kissed back with earnest conviction, the light between them fading as something else sparked back into life. The witch moved against her hungrily, her fingers moving to pull at the base of Nat's hair as she moaned against her mouth. "I've missed you." Natasha whispered when they came up for air.

"Prove it." Wanda whispered back, like she always did, as she moved to kiss down her neck, her fingers pulling on the Widow's suit zipper. Natasha felt tiny nips on her shoulder as part of her outfit was moved away, pushed downward until she had to help get her arms out of the sleeves. She wiggled out of them quickly before pulling the wandering lips back to her own, sucking and biting them playfully, making her lover chuckle softly. Oh, how she had missed this woman. "Play nice." she was warned, getting one final kiss before the witch moved backward into the surrounding darkness. "Find me."

"Wanda..." the redhead pouted slightly. There was plenty of places she wanted the younger woman to be right now, and not one of them was somewhere that wasn't on her. "Play fair." she gave the witch her own warning. She heard a disembodied laugh before something hit her, and she didn't have to be able to see to know it was Wanda's sweater.

"I know the Black Widow isn't pouting." Wanda seemed to move around her quickly, the feel of fingertips and light kisses brushing against her in the dark. "Show me what you've got." she felt the warm air tickle her ear again briefly before her earlobe was nipped. She reached around quickly before being disappointed again. Wanda had been practicing.

"Close your eyes." she heard her lover repeat back the words she always told her so many times during training. "Concentrate and find your target."

"My target is cheating." she growled.

"Bad guys do not play fair." she felt her zipper lower further to meet her belt. "Adjust and overcome."

"Stop quoting me." Natasha smirked, tilting her head and listening for movement. There were no footsteps, no giveaways. The witch had definitely been practicing. "You're getting really good at this." she stated, pride showing through her words. "Can you see me?"

"No." Wanda replied, her voice back in the Russian's head. "But I can feel you." Natasha smiled. The girl was just as lost as she was in this darkness, but she adjusted and overcame. She was learning. The redhead couldn't help but be proud. "Close your eyes and feel me, Natasha." the whisper floated around her brain.

The former spy shook her head, but did as she was told. She forced herself not just to listen, but to feel, to reach out with her heart instead of her training. There was nothing at first, nothing to grab onto in the nothingness, but then she slowly started to feel the warmth of the other woman, the warmth of her very being, creeping along her skin and moving along her spine. It felt like shy touches, it felt like stolen kisses, it felt like everything she had ever been afraid to say to this beautiful creature. It was all at once terrifying as it was wonderful, and she allowed herself to step back into it, falling slightly as she had already fallen for this woman. She felt warm skin meet her own as Wanda caught her, felt the witch's lips press against her neck as strong arms wrapped around her frame. She leaned into the touch of the slightly taller woman as kisses were pressed down her neck and hands moved to unclasp her belt. She tried to help, but Wanda was having none of it.

"Let me." Wanda whispered against her skin, her fingers finishing the task before slipping into the older woman's panties.

"Wanda..." Natasha gasped as long fingers pressed against her, causing her hips to jerk forward.

"We do not have much time." the witch sighed sadly, her other hand slipping up under her lover's bra, finding and rolling her nipple skillfully. "I need you to come for me quickly." she bit down on pale flesh. "You think you can do that?" The red head nodded eagerly, biting her own lip to hold back a moan as the hand pressed against her guided her back against the younger woman. Wanda's hips rolled with her own, her breasts pressing into Natasha's back as the witch's fingers worked inside her. "Can you feel me, Natasha?" Wanda asked through her own heavy breathing.

"Yes." the Russian managed, bringing her own hand down over her suit to push the younger woman's harder against her. She moved her other hand to tangle in wild hair as she pushed her ass backward to grind against her lover. "Yes, I feel you."

It had been months, so Natasha knew from the start she wouldn't last long under Wanda's knowing touch, but now, even as she felt the final wave coming, she desperately wished it would last longer. She tried to hold out, tried to make it last, but the witch's hands and mouth were moving deliciously and she felt herself quickly inching toward the finish line.

"You are so beautiful." Wanda whispered, her hips moving against the redhead as her eyes glowed, her powers lighting the world around them. "So fucking beautiful." she sighed, curling her fingers and switching her other hand's attention to the older woman's neglected nipple. "Come for your witch." she demanded, lowering her mouth to suck hard enough to bruise.

Natasha felt the world start shifting and her breath catch as Wanda hit her final mark, and her hand still buried in the Sokovian's hair pulled her roughly forward so that her witch's mouth could muffle her scream. Her body twitched and moved, but Wanda held her close, whispering sweet nonsense as the Russian came back down slowly, her mouth now open and relaxed. She leaned back on the younger woman fully, not that she really had a choice now that her legs had been replaced with noodles, and sighed happily, watching the red mist dance circles around her tired body. They stayed that way for a time, each seeking the comfort they had been missing these last few months.

"I have to go." Wanda said all too suddenly, the magic of the moment passing. "They are on their way." she tiptoed to kiss her lover's temple.

"Come home." Natasha turned in her arms and brought their foreheads together. "Come home with me." she closed her eyes. "Please?"

"Soon." her love said, leaning forward so their lips could meet. "I will come back to you soon. There's just..." she stopped, turning her face away.

"Somethings you have to work on first." the Russian finished for her, smiling sadly as she watched the young woman nod.

"I am sorry." the witch's eyes filled with tears. "I just cannot..."

"It's okay." Natasha kissed her softly. "You know where I'll be when you're ready to come home."

"You are my home." Wanda whispered against her lips, her magic lights fading as she stepped backward into the darkness once again. "I will come back to you, Natasha." and then she was gone.

The redhead sighed, straightening out her clothing as she sat down, cross legged in the dark. "I love you." she said the words to the empty walls as she waited for the guys to come find her. She had never said the words before, well, never meant the words before, and here she was, whispering them into the darkness as the woman she longed to tell them to had once again disappeared. She felt the tears come, but refused to cry, she was The Black Widow after all, and this was just something she had learned to avoid. Tears were not her style and neither was patience. She'd just have to train harder once they got back to the facility. That always fixed everything.

"Nat, where are you?" her com came back to life just in time to hear Steve start to panic slightly.

"I'm here." she said, her voice rough and strained. "I'm fine."

"About time, Romanoff." Tony cut in. "You were starting to worry the old man." he added, sounding relieved himself. "Did you find her?"

"She's gone." she sighed, her eyes shifting around the darkness. "What happened to the radio?"

"She disrupted all our signals." Tony replied. "I don't know how she did it, but she knocked us back to Cap's time."

"Thanks, Tony." Steve replied flatly. "We think she did something to the elevator too."

She's learning. Natasha smiled, tuning out the rest of their banter. Maybe the little witch actually had been paying attention during their training sessions. Maybe she'll be just fine on her own...for now. she added quickly, already ready for the young woman to come back home. And maybe she should hurry up and get back to her Black Widow. She grinned, remembering the things Wanda had said while building her up. Her witch. She liked the sound of that.

"Coming up on your location, now." Tony's voice echoed from the com and from his location behind the door to her left. "Come on, let's go. It's poker night." he said, kicking the door off it's hinges. "If anyone asks, that door was like that when we got here." he added, making Natasha roll her eyes as she made her way toward him.

"I love you more." Wanda's voice appeared inside her head once more, making her stop short and look back one last time. She knew the witch wouldn't be there, but she also knew she had to still be relatively close. She smiled her biggest smile and jogged forward the rest of the way to meet the billionaire.

"Poker night, huh?" she smirked as they made their way up the stairs. "You ready to lose a Lamborghini or two?"


End file.
